Our  Story
by RyleyForeverxox
Summary: Hi so this is my first story.I'm a first time writer long time reader.PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW
1. Some Reunion

CHAPTER1-SOME REUNION

~Finn's POV~

For the first time in nearly 3 months I walked through the front doors of McKinley High School'.Ok this is my senior year nothing is going to stop me this year'.Finn thought to reminded him so much of his girlfriend Rachel to think about it Rachel has being avoiding me she just was busy getting ready for the first day of of Rachel here she comes.

"Hey there gorgeous"I gave her my famous have grin she loves.

"Hey"Rachel said with less enthusiasm then usually.

"Are you felling okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm just not feeling well"

Now I was getting Berry never gets must be something wrong.

"Hey are".I didn't get to finish because the bell rang.

"Sorry have to go don't won't to be late for my first class".Rachel seemed glad for a excuse to leave the awkward conversation.

~Rachel's POV~

Oh my god that was to close I can't tell him that I'm ...pregnant.I just can't drop a burden like that on barely coped with Quinn's pregnacy and he wasn't even the can he cope when this baby is really his?Oh crap I'm is walking towards me.

"Rachel are you ok?" is so nice.

"Yeah I'm fine just...' I ran for the bathroom as soon as fast as I could.I just made can I last 8 more months of this.I just can' god I'm crying again.

'Rachel are you ok?'

'Finn you can't be in here it's the girl's Noah tell you it was ok because it's not."

He giggled "No I just heard you got sick in Spanish you ok?"

I had to come out of the stall"Yeah I guess it was just my breakfast omelette".

"You sure you're ok?" He knew something was wrong.

"No"I can't hold back my tears he is going to find out.

"What's wrong you can tell me anything"

"I'm...pregnant".


	2. Trying To Keep A  Secret

**I looked chapter one and there are some words missing but I checked my original copy and it was fine so I don't know what or the reviews and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.I wish I did though 'cos I love glee ssssooooo much**

**Finn's POV**

What did she just say just say she's pregnant?Not again I barely coped when Quinn was pregnant and that baby wasn't even god what if the baby isn't mine,no Rachel wouldn't do that she knows how sensitive I became after what Quinn did to me sophmore time it was time I'm actually gonna be a dad.I can't believe it I knew I wanted to have a family with Rachel,but we're only eighteen.I meant when we were married and older.I was so absorbed in my thoughts I forgot Rachel was I could say was'What'.

'Finn don't make me say it again I'm... pregnant'Rachel burst into tears at that moment.

'Ssshhh it's gonna be ok'I did my best to make her feel better.

'No it won't we're only eighteen,and what college?What about New can't raise a baby in New York and be in waht are we gonna do?'Rachel looked so upset so broken.I only saw her like that when I broke up with her last hurt so much knowing I made her feel like that.

'Listen Rach we will get through this we will overcome it like we've overcame everything 't worry what every happens I'll be at your side'I tried my best to reasure her,but knowing Rachel she didn't gie in that easily.

'No Finn I can't put you through that I don't won't you to give up your life when you have so much potential.I'm not gonna let you throw away your life because of me and the baby'Rachel looked down at her stomach like it was a deadly weapon.

'Rachel look at me you and the baby are my 're a 're gonna be a ,you and the baby'I placed my hand on her stomach when I said baby.'That's if you want to keep the baby or have it'I didn't want to be pressurising her if she didn't want to have the baby.

'Finn this is your baby will have a say in everything from what its' name is to whether we keep it or will be part of the decision.'

'Rachel I lo...'I was interrupted by the flush of a the sound of the door in the flesh was none other than Quinn Fabray.

_**GLEE**_

**Rachel's POV**

course she would be here when I told her out of all people to hear the conversation?

'Well well well what do we have here another washed up teen mom you made yourself an even bigger loser than before.I'm impressed'She could be such a bitch I don't know what Finn ever saw in I had to learn how to stand up for myself better since things were gonna get worse.

'Listen here Fabray,once upon a time long ago you wre a washed up teen mom don't think that because you're head cheerleader again you have every right to torment or look down at everyone,because back then you were at the bottom of the 't think you can just because you gave up your baby you automatically get to forget about what happened because everyone remembers well except Sam but that doesn't will always be the washed up teen mom loser so don't you dare insult me or my baby'That was when she lost it.

'BERRY I'M GONNA KILL DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT' at this point she was being held back by Finn and Puck who walked through the bathroom door at that she was kicking and hitting and throwing anything she got her hands on at threw a bottle of soap at my face and it scraped my this point she was being dragged out of the bathroom while I just stayed there in shock.

_**GLEE**_

**Finn's POV**

Quinn went balistic she basically attacked me and Puck were dragging her out of the bathroom and into the calmed her down.

'Quinn what did you do? was so shocked Quinn was a good student she wouldn't do something like what he was seeing.

'Nothing it was Berry,she called me a washed up teen mom loser'Quinn was sot of.

'Only because you called her that first'The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

'Dude what do you mean' Puck noticed my slip up.

'I can fill you in on that Puck'Quinn said and smirking an evil smirk.

'You wouldn't dare Fabray' f she told everyone 'bout Rach being pregnant then we were in for trouble.

'Quinn whatever you were going to say it looks like Finn doesn't want you I advise you not to or you will sufder the coicequences.' was awesome at times.

'Fine but don't touch me how much gel do you use'Quinn said as cooly as she dared.

'Follow me to Principal Figgins' office now' could also be stern.

'See ya later Puck,man boobs'Quinn was back to her usually self.

'Dude what was that why did you freak when Quinn said that teen mom thing?' Puck was on to me.

'Ok but you have to promise not to tell' If Puck promised I had nothing to worry about right?

'Don't worry Finnessa I swear on the mohawk I won't tell'

'Rachel's pregnant and Quinn heard her tell me so she insulted Rachel and Rachel stood up for herself and Quinn freaked'.Phew that felt good to get it off my chest.

'Two things,first congrats on the baby and secondly where is Berry?'

'Crap she must still be in the bathroom see you later'

I ran to the bathroom wondering if Rachel was ok .When I got there she was crouched at the wall and was clucthing her face

'Babe you ok'I moved her hand down and saw the scrape from her chin to her jaw.

'What happened did Quinn do this?. Rachel nodded slowly.'She was throwing anything she could get her hands on and the soap bottle scraped my face.

'Well I'm glad you're ok but .why did you stay here and not go outside?'

'I guess I was in shock and too scared to see if she told everyone I'm pregnant.'

'Don't worry only Puck knows and he promised not to tell'

'What you told Puck how could you he can't keep a secret oh god he's gonna tell everyone and then they'll know I'm pregnant.'

'Don't worry he won't he knows when to keep his mouth shut'

'I guess you're time is it?'

'Eehhh just about three '

'Oh god she's gonna be at glee I don't want to face her right now'

'Well then lets ditch glee and go get some ice-cream'

'I don't know I've never skipped a class before'

'Really well then I'm honoured to witness history in the making' Rachel giggled I liked the fact I could make her laugh whenever I wanted to'

'Well what you waiting for Finny lets go'I pulled her up and we ran hand in hand down the corridor and out of the school to get away from it all.

_**GLEE**_

**Well that's all folks I'm sorry if there are any please read mine and fabson4evea's story Expect the 's a glee and twilight crossover please check it out.**


End file.
